starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆2nd SHOW TIME 7☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 7☆ is the seventh single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. FACE-OFF is performed by Kuga Shu x Toraishi Izumi x Kitahara Ren and was used as an insert song in episode 7. REFLECTION is performed by Kitahara Ren x Nanjo Koki. Tracklisting #'FACE-OFF ' #'REFLECTION' #'FACE-OFF' ＜INST＞ #'REFLECTION' ＜INST＞ Lyrics FACE-OFF *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Kitahara Ren *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi & Kitahara Ren Japanese= Right now　火蓋は切られた そろそろケリをつけよう Cool down　気楽にいこうゼ、カタすぎんだよ So What　向かうべきものに目を背けてやしないか？ 有罪！熱くなりゃいいってわけじゃないだろ 目指す閃光(ひかり)を この手に掴むのは たった1人さ FACE-OFF!　Keep it blazing!　高めあって 負ける気なんかしないぜ　この勝負 お手並み拝見だ Dead or Alive! 心の火花で照らす ON STAGE No doubt　完璧以外は　オレの主義に反するゼ Lock on　目の前の壁は通過点だ Alright　やってやろうじゃん面白くなってきたな Be Strong　ハンパ許さねぇ　本気出せよ 向かい風こそ せめぎ合うプライド 燃やす追い風 FACE-OFF!　Fight to the end!　選んだ道 一生賭け追いかけたい新世界 ゾクゾクしてきたゼ Step on dream! スクリプトにないノンフィクション 胸に突き刺さる 不揃いなカケラ 悔しさも糧にする このままじゃ終われない いつか 辿り 着きたい あの場所へと…I can do it! FACE-OFF!　Keep it blazing!　高めあって 負ける気なんかしないぜ　この勝負 お手並み拝見だ Dead or Alive! 心の火花で照らす ON STAGE それぞれの閃光(ひかり)解き放て！ |-| Rōmaji= Right now　hibuta wa kirareta soro soro keri wo tsukeyou Cool down　kiraku ni ikou ze kata sugi nda yo So What　mukau beki mono ni me wo somukete yashinai ka? Yuuzai! atsuku narya ii tte wake janai daro Mezasu hikari wo Kono te ni tsukamu no wa Tatta hitori sa FACE-OFF!　Keep it blazing!　takame atte Makeru ki nanka shinai ze kono shoubu Otenami haiken da Dead or Alive! Kokoro no hibana de terasu ON STAGE No doubt　kanpeki igai wa ore no shugi ni hansuru ze Lock on　me no mae no kabe wa tsuukaten da Alright　yatte yarou jan omo shiroku natte kita na Be Strong　hanpa yurusanee honki dase yo Mukai kaze koso Semegi au Puraido Moyasu oi kaze FACE-OFF!　Fight to the end!　eranda michi Isshou kake oi kaketai shin sekai Zoku zoku shite kita ze Step on dream! Sukuriputo ni nai non fiction Mune ni tsuki sasaru Fuzoroi na kakera Kuyashisa mo kate ni suru Kono mama ja owarenai Itsuka Tadori Tsukitai Ano basho e to...I can do it! FACE-OFF!　Keep it blazing!　takame atte Makeru ki nanka shinai ze kono shoubu Otenami haiken da Dead or Alive! Kokoro no hibana de terasu ON STAGE Sore zore no hikari toki hanate! |-| English= REFLECTION *Parts sang by Kitahara Ren *Parts sang by Nanjo Koki Japanese= 大気圏抜けたら　近付くLimit zone 時空を歪(ひず)ませ今夜　Warpでもしますか？ 余裕の笑顔だな？　完全に有罪！ 苦難も「ポーカーフェイスで」それが今のスタンス 期を狙いEcdysis 魅せてやるゼ　完璧なAct! 衝突(バトル)も 進化させて 時の漣(さざなみ)　纏(まと)いBig bang! Turn it up! 星も蹴散らし　Future cruising 俺らが行くべき場所がある 目もくらむような未来じゃなきゃ そこに向かう意味さえない 王道(ルート)通りじゃなくても 拓いてく新たなる領域 加速するスリルを泳いで 運命を照らせ　REFLECTION! 南の方角に星雲が広がる 北には1億光年先の輝き見える ちなみに俺的には新境地でゾクゾクした まだまだ行くだろーが！ 瞬き1つで　We gonna break through!!! Let in groove! 月も追い越し　Future cruising! 欲しいものを掴むためなら 方法論は幾つでもある 無重力の心のまま Deep dive! 地球なんて 俺たちには狭すぎだ 果てなく　Go my own way! Keep on! We just to be free! It’s alright! あの流れ星じゃ叶えられない… この願い… 胸の中に眠る微熱 解き放って スターダムへ！ Never stop! 宇宙(そら)の向こうへ　Future cruising ブラックホールに手招いて 怯(ひる)んだ奴らは落ちればいい まぶしいほど　Neo dream 王道(ルート)通りじゃなくても 拓いてく新たなる領域(エリア) 加速するスリルを泳いで 運命を照らせ　REFLECTION! |-| Rōmaji= Taikiken nuketara chikadzuku Limit zone Jikuu wo hizumase konya　Warp demo shimasu ka? Yoyuu no egao da na? Kanzen ni yuuzai! Kunan mo pookaa feisu de sore ga ima no sutansu Ki wo nerai Ecdysis Misete yaru ze kanpeki na Act! Batoru mo Shinka sasete Toki no sazanami matoi Big bang! Turn it up! Hoshi mo kechirashi Future cruising Orera ga ikubeki basho ga aru Memokuramu you na mirai janakya Soko ni mukau imi saenai Ruuto doori janakute mo Hiraite ku arata naru eria Kasoku suru suriru wo oyoide Unmei wo terase REFLECTION! Minami no hougaku ni seiun ga hirogaru Kita ni wa ichi oku kounen saki no kagayaki mieru Chinamini oreteki ni wa shin kyouchi de zoku zoku shita Mada mada iku daro ga! Mabataki hitotsu de　We gonna break through!!! Let in groove! Tsuki mo oi koshi　Future cruising! Hoshii mono wo tsukamu tame nara Houhou ron wa ikutsu demo aru Mujuuryoku no kokoro no mama Deep dive! Chikyuu nante Ore tachi ni wa sema sugi da Hatenaku　Go my own way! Keep on! We just to be free! It’s alright! Ano nagare boshi ja kanae rarenai... Kono negai... Mune no naka ni nemuru binetsu Toki hanatte Sutaadamu e! Never stop! Sora no mukou e　Future cruising Black hooru ni te maneite Hiru nda yatsura wa ochireba ii Mabushii hodo　Neo dream Ruuto doori janakute mo Hiraite ku arata naru eria Kasoku suru suriru wo oyoide Unmei wo terase　REFLECTION! |-| English= Notes *'FACE-OFF' **Performer: Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki), Toraishi Izumi (CV: KENN), Kitahara Ren (CV: Umehara Yuichiro) **Composer: Tanaka Shunsuke **Arranger: Tanaka Shunsuke **Lyrics: Mutsumi Sumiyo *'REFLECTION' **Performer: Kitahara Ren (CV: Umehara Yuichiro), Nanjo Koki (CV: Takeuchi Shunsuke) **Composer: Saeki Takeshi **Arranger: Saeki Takeshi **Lyrics: Mutsumi Sumiyo Gallery s2-7.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song